Revenge of the Clone Evil Never Gives Up!
by Starboy19
Summary: Last chapter yal please R
1. Chapter 1

Revenge of The Clone : Evil Never Gives Up!

Part : 6 Years Later

It's been six years later since Garu's clone tried and get revenge of Pucca and Garu, six years since Garu achieve the power of Yang, six years since Garu finally revealed his feelings for Pucca. Time has changed the residents of Sooga except Master Shoo is already older than time itself (please don't tell him I said that!). Our Pucca (now 17) is now a short and stout young lady with the same hair due as before, a kind and loving face with a gentle smile and a infectious giggle, she wears a red flowing Chinese dress, and secretly her yin necklace that Garu gave her under her dress close to her heart. Garu (now 18) had went through changes as well now tall enough to look a war horse in the eye is body is lithe and agile(probably from Pucca constantly chasing him!), his head is now more even with the rest of his body(now you see his neck), his hair style is the same as he was young but the two side ponytails(or whatever they're called) stick out farther and more bolder, Garu carries his katana strapped to his side and wears the yang counterpart necklace under his ninja suit (which is a just a large version of the one he wore younger), As for their friends Abyo who looks just like Bruce Lee wearing nothing but black pants and shoes, his body his tan and muscular and still oblivious that Ching has feelings for him, and Ching looks about the same just tall and thin. Just like six months ago Garu, Abyo, and Ching were at the door of the restaurant.

Abyo(teasing): I wonder what Pucca has cooked up for you this time Garu

Garu looked at him stern (but was smiling inwardly)

Ching: I still can't get it Garu, according to Master Shoo you couldn't have receive the power of Yang unless your Yin counterpart was in deep trouble. Now you received the power of yang just as soon as Pucca got knock unconscious so if she's your yin then why are you still ignoring and avoiding her!!

All Garu did was shrugged his shoulders.

Ching(angry): OOO! Men!

She stomped in the restaurant. Garu scanned the place he looked to the left where the customers where but Pucca wasn't there, he looked into kitchen were Pucca's uncles (now starting to gray and wrinkle and are slowing abit) and cooking Pucca was nowhere in sight. Garu looked and looked and now starting to get nervous for he couldn't find Pucca till he heard a familiar giggle from behind. Garu "tried" to flee, key word tried, but Pucca secretly attached a iron manacle to the wall that was clamped to his leg! Pucca tackled him and began kissing him.

Pucca: Morning my love.(giggle) Like my manacle I set it up just for you. Kisses and more kisses

Garu was trying desperately to bite through the chain. Everyone was laughing and fawning over them.

Uncle Ho(in more worn voice): My my Garu Pucca gets you every time eh? Ho Ho Ho. Now Pucca you be nice and let poor Garu get his breakfast.

Pucca(disappointment): aww Uncle Ho

Uncle Ho (stern but jovial): Pucca

Pucca: all right

And she released Garu who took off faster than a NASA rocket! Later that day when the restaurant was closing Pucca was walking around till... She suddenly was grabbed from behind and token off the ground. She screamed.

Voice from behind: Relax its me Pucca

Pucca(giggling): I know

They arrived at Garu's secret place which had now become their secret trysting place. They're were now two chairs.

Pucca: Do you have to do that every year!

Garu:Of course it's fun.

Pucca smiled at him and he smiled back.

Pucca: So what did think of my surprise today?

Garu: Sneaky! Very very sneaky!

Pucca giggled: Well I get tired of catching you every time so I decided to just take a short cut and trap you.

Garu: They only reason you catch me is because of dump luck

Pucca(getting in his face): O is that the reason

Garu(getting in her face): Yeah it is

Pucca: Want to proof it?

Garu: You're on!

Pucca: I'll give you a 5 count start 1...2...

At this point Garu start running

Pucca: 5! Here I come Garu!

Garu was breaking out sweat now as ran faster through the bamboo. He jumped on a branch to catch ...till

Pucca(right beside him): Hello Garu

Garu(surprised):O man!

Starts running off again as Pucca started giggling and disappeared.

Pucca(calling out):better run Garu I'm going get cha and kiss ya!

Garu(calling back):If you can!

At the moment as Garu came back to the clearing Pucca tackled him. She looked down on him with a smug smile then pucked up her lips and smooch him on the cheek.

Pucca:still think it's dumb luck

Garu(stubbornly crossed his arms): You know it

Pucca giggled: O Garu I love you in so many ways it's not funny

Garu: well then why are you laughing! Jeez women go figure sheesh.

For that comment Pucca whacked him on the nogging. Garu rubbed his head.

Garu: Oww! Jeez your both cute and scary at same time!

Pucca(still giggling):and think I'm not even your wife yet

Garu went blue with fear in face and broke out cold sweat (course he was faking it). Pucca fell over laughing.

Garu(mumbling):glad you think its funny

Pucca: What was that?

Garu(acting innocent):O me nothing nothing!

The two stared at each other lovely.

Pucca: Present time!

Garu: O boy!

Pucca pulled out a present from somewhere and hide it gave it to Garu. Garu opened it and then ran away from where he laid it. It was a picture of Pucca!

Pucca: what's wrong

Garu(terrified):Don't you remember last time!

Pucca(giggling): don't worry I'm sure this one safe besides you need a better picture of me. I don't know why you insist of shooting all theses bad ones.

She scrolled through recent bad pictures of her shot by Garu.

Garu(defensive):Yeah! I'm proud of my photos thank you very much its proof I can sneak on you and you don't even know I'm there so wahah!

Pucca: yeah yeah so where's my present.

Garu: I don't have it...

Pucca(mad):WHAT! YOU DON'T HAVE MY PRESENT! THIS BREAKS OUR ANNIVERSY TRADITION! YOU FORGOT DIDN'T YOU GARU! MEN YOU ARE ALL BUNCH...

Garu put his hand over her mouth silencing her

Garu: You didn't let finish yin I don't have it right now. I'm still working on it.

Pucca(settleing down): O but why?

Garu: let's just say this certain item is hard to get.

Pucca(hoping up and down): oo why you tell me please.

Garu(stubbornly):No.

Pucca: we'll I like it.

Garu:lets just say this is one thing you desire the most.

Pucca was full of curiosity but she knew better then try to pry it out of her yang...he's very stubborn.

While Pucca and Garu was doing Anniversy Tradition Tobe was sulking in his dojo. Just like the others Tobe has grown up too, he his built similar to Garu which the same hair due as before and outfit before.

Tobe: Darn Garu why can't I defeat you!

A voice: because you're a no talent twit

Tobe turned around and saw a cloaked figure behind him. Tobe recognize the stranger and got smug.

Tobe: You should talk your plan was a disaster.

Tobe was shoved against the wall with a katana at his throat.

Figure: that's because of your big mouth you chump I should kill you know if I didn't need you.

The figure drew back the hood, revealing that it was really Garu's clone, looking exactly like as Garu now but his hair was wild and unkempt and to to mention a black seething scar going down his right eye.. the scar from the yang blade.

Tobe: so you have another brain lamed plan Garu's clone.

The katana pressed harder on Tobe neck

Garu's clone: You may address me Uarg and yes I do have another plan. A plan that will work and I will have vengeance. Now you're coming with me to meet Dogma.

Tobe: Dogma what does she have do with this?

Uarg: You'll find out when we get there now come.

Black out.

End of Part /


	2. Chapter 2

Part /

Omi Summoning

Uarg and Tobe arrived in a secret location. Dogma was already there like everyone else she has changed to her hair now long and ragged, her skin was paste white, she wore a black dress with a tattered skirt, she was very frail looking and tall, and her eyes were black as night. On the ground was a triangle pentagram with magical symbols circling it, it was all etched in blood.

Dogma (displeased): Its bout time you two mortal fools got here, it's almost mid night!

Uarg(smug):yeah yeah we made it didn't we

Dogma glared at Uarg who'd glared back with his hand resting on his katana.

Tobe: So why are we here and what's with this drawing on the ground?

Dogma (disgusted): And you brought this idiot!

Tobe(angry):You do you think you are! I outta cut your head off!

He approached her with his swords drawn and Dogma started enchanting a spell. Uarg got between them.

Uarg: Pipe down you two save it for Garu and Pucca

The two stopped. The full moon shined down on the pentagram which started to glow mysteriously.

Dogma: Hurry! Each of you stand at one point of the triangle and join hands!

Tobe: I still want to know what's going on..

Uarg: Shut up Tobe and stand on a point and give me your hand or I'll kill you here and now!

Tobe did what he was told and the three stand on triangle point and joined hands.

Dogma: now while I begin enchanting you two draw the darkness from your very own heart. Understood?

Both nodded and begin to concentrate on their individual wickedness.

Dogma(chanting):_ o great evil that lies in the spirit world, let our wickedness be a magnet that draws you here, we need your evil might to smite our enemies, o come great evil that lies in the spirit world, O come! Come and let your evil spread over this pitiful world!_

Then the whole pentagram began to shine with an evil light and the center of triangle began to swirl like a vortex. Out of the vortex arose a being, a beautiful female, she had crimson red hair and eyes, her features were sharp and beautiful, her body was lithe and curvous, she had sinuous red lips, and demonic symbol was on her forehead, the woman was dress in a scantly ragged dress.

Woman (in a cold but lovely voice): Who has summoned me?

Dogma (bowing down: We have your wickedness

The woman looked at Dogma with little interest, then at Tobe (who was drooling) with disgust, then she turned to Uarg with she gave and interested look and a sinuous smile.

Woman: Your evil is the wickest amongst you tell me why have you summoned me?

Uarg(keeping his ground):To get revenge on Garu and Pucca.

The woman kept smiling at Uarg: So revenge is it, ooo how interesting I will help but with a price

Uarg: And that's

Women: Souls

Uarg(smiling):If you aid me in my revenge I'll give you every soul in Sooga

Woman(laughing coldly): sounds like a fair bargain lets shake on it

The woman extended her lovely hand and Uarg grabbed it, then he was electrified by a surge of evil power. A demonic rune(similar to the one on the woman) appeared on his forehead. Uarg smiled sincerely.

Uarg(with a strange voice):Thank you Ms...

Woman: Just call me Lilthe but theses two (gesturing to Tobe and Dogma) must call me Mistress.

Tobe and Dogma: Yes Mistress.

End of Part /


	3. Chapter 3

Part /

Set up

The morning sun shined through Garu's window. Garu got up, made his bed, a got dressed. He was ready to join the day till his master called him. Garu answered his call.

Master: Hmm Garu will you deliver this package to the village about 20 miles from here.

He presented a big package; Garu nodded and took the package and startd off. When he left his master alone he smiled evilly and a demonic rune appeared on his forehead. In a nearby closet was the real master all tied up.

Uarg(in disguise, talky into a walky-talky):the rabbit has tooked the baited carrot begin the attack

Tobe(in the walky-talky): yes sir

Uarg: today will be the day I get my revenge MUHAHAHA!

Back at the village Pucca anxiously watched the door looking for Garu. Ching and Abyo entered but no Garu.

Pucca: Where's Garu?

Ching: Had to deliver something for master.

Pucca(looking sad):Oh!

So she went back to work and then suddenly a man came panicking in the restaurant.

Frighten Villager: Tobe and Dogma have been spotted heading this way with an army of Omi!

Everyone: gasp

Uncle Ho: Protect the village!

Another frighten villager: we can't stand against an omi!

Abyo: Hmph bring them on all kick all their omi butts Why-Ya! (does a kung fu pose)

All the villagers ran outside to see Tobe and Dogma with a hundred evilly giggling, short, goat-like (with two black horns), bat winged monsters.

Tobe: PEOPLE OF SOOGA SURRENDER NOW OR BE DESTROYED!

Abyo: WE'LL NEVER SURRENDER COME ON BRING IT WHY-YA!(does another pose)

Ching: o boy (anime sweat drop)

Tobe(smug):FINE IF THATS THE WAY YOU WANT IT! ATTACK!

Then all of omi demons began to fly toward the villagers. Pucca, Abyo, and Ching ran to stop them. Pucca slashed them with her fans, when she hit one they disappeared in black smoke, Abyo went crazy with kung-fu punches and kicks and screaming battle-cries, Ching did the same (except without battle-cries). As good as they were doing killing each one the hit they kept on coming.

Ching:There's too many!

Abyo: no there isn't keep'em coming! Why-ya!

Pucca clutched her necklace (mentally):Garu I need you!

Far away Garu was carrying the package, which was really light, and then the flesh where his necklace was burned him. In his head he heard Pucca plea.

Garu:Pucca!

He dropped the box when the necklace burned him and found it completely empty. Garu realize he's been tricked, but no time to do anything about now he ran as fast his legs go back to village. When he arrived the village was in flames, He searched everywhere for someone...for Pucca but everyone was gone. Then he was surrounded by Omi. They were maliciously giggling at him.

Tobe:aww Garu just in time.

Garu turned around saw Tobe, he immediately drawn his katana.

Tobe:Na uh uh. If you want Pucca and the whole village safe and sound you'll come with us quietly. Now drop your weapon.

Garu stood there and then reluntly dropped his katana.

Tobe: Good boy seize him!

The omi seize Garu. Blackout!

End of Part /

Special note from the editor: hey guys how you liking the sequel. Not getting too many reviews hope this ain't a bad fic. I know there that the parts are short but trust me next coming chapters are going be awesome. No spoilers sorry .


	4. Chapter 4

Part / Power of Yin- The Restorative Side

It was midday and Garu, stripped of everything but his underwear, was tied down to a posted securly. Pucca and the other villagers were held in chains and sited in beaches in front of him. The omi surrounded the area all giggling maliciously and Uarg, Tobe, and Dogma standing next to Garu with evil grins on their wicked faces.

Uarg(smug):Well Garu looks like you're in a tight spot a chump?

Garu didn't say a thing just stared at Uarg defiantly.

Uarg: hey cheer up for thanks to you Pucca and the others will not be brutalized.

Garu still just stood there staring. Uarg was getting mad at this. He got out a long, spiked whip.

Uarg(a bit angry): Let's see if can't make you cry!

Uarg began flogged him with the whip, with each lash the villagers winced for Garu, but Pucca cried out, the omi laughed harder. Uarg stopped whiping, Garu had slashes all over his body, but still he stared back defiantly. Uarg was getting upset now.

Uarg(angry): O yeah let's see you stare through this.

He stretched out his palm to Garu and fired a jolt of evil lightning at him; he kept at hit frying our hero. The whole village cried in pain for Garu, Pucca closed her eyes tight and shook her head.

Pucca(screaming):No please stop! stop!

Uarg(laughing):seems little Pucca can't take this eh? How about this!

The jolt intensified now Garu was being jolted through his bones, heart, and soul. Uarg laughed and laughed and so did Tobe and Dogma. Uarg cut off his attack, but to his suprised Garu, although charred worse than charcoal, stared back with his defiance.

Uarg(quivering with anger): Fine I'll wipe that defiant face with our own sword!

Uarg got Garu's sword and trusted into his chest.

Uarg(in Garu's ear): o by the way Pucca and the whole village are not safe, your sacrifice was in vain for I'm going feed them to our most powerful benefactor.

Garu face went into shocked but then his eyes close and died. Pucca stared at Garu her eyes filled with tears.

Pucca (screeching) no! no! no! Not Garu! (her necklace glowed furiously burning her) Not my Yang!

Then the sun shone down on Pucca and fired a white sun flare down on her. Pucca glowed white, everyone (including the villains) gasped, the omi coward before the light. The light waned down and Pucca dressed turned white, the Yin half was on her forehead and on the back of her left hand, her eyes pure white with tiny black pupils. Her chains broke and she jumped down to the staged.

Uarg: Stop her omi!

All the omi blocked Pucca from entering. Pucca got red in face (never a good thing!) a giant fan appeared in her hands, each fan looked like the sun circular with sharp blades around it, it was shining gold with the yang half simple on its center.

Pucca: Yin Cyclone!

Pucca threw the fan that spun in the air like a frizz-bee and created a giant cyclone that tore apart all the omi. Pucca made her way to Garu but two giant omi these having the heads of bulls and the bodies of gorillas stood in way. Pucca got angrier, and the fan reappeared in her hand. The fan floated and spun in front of her and began to glow.

Pucca: Yin Solar Flare!

The fan shot a intense sun flare at the two giant omi turning them into ash. Master Shoo (who was there) was watching.

Shoo: Ah so Pucca has been empowered with Yin the restorative one, how lucky are we!

Pucca finally got the Garu.

Pucca: Garu...

She went over and kissed his forehead and Garu begun to glow their necklaces began shine.

Tobe(frantic):Stop her!

Dogma: I will!

Dogma fired a blast that went soaring toward the two, Pucca was too busy to Garu to react, the blast hit it but then there was a clash of steel. The Yang Blade was in Garu's hand and intercepted the blast, Garu opened his eyes, which was black with white and the Yang half appeared on his forehead and right hand.

End of Part /

Special note from the editor: Thanks for the reviews readers yal are so loyal I feel so good having such devoted readers :). And I do give permission to use my whole Yin-Yang theme, since its traditional oriental theme not my own, in your fanfics. That includes attacks and etc, but stay to whole theme to Yin-Yang Yin is more for restorative or defensive and Yang is more destructive. Yin-Yang are opposites so make sure all attacks and such are themed around that. Okay! Please keep the reviews both good and bad(though I prefer good) coming :).


	5. Chapter 5

Part / Let's Get Ready to Rumble!

The ropes that bound Garu had incinerated as he floated down from the pole.

Garu(mentally): Thank you Pucca

Pucca(mentally): Your welcome I was worried you were gone for good!

Garu(mentally):As long as my yin is alive I will never die

Uarg(angry):Garu is alive!(calming down) no matter just means we can inflict more pain on you the both of you haha. You two( gestering to Tobe and Dogma) give these two a beating that they come back from.

Tobe and Dogma: Gladly.

Garu(mentally): They don't know when to give up do they?

Pucca(mentally): nope evil ever seems does.

Garu(mentally):I'll take care of ol' Tobe and you can get Dogma.

Pucca(mentally):(giggling) Okay bet I whip mine before yours.

Garu(mentally)(smiling): Your on!

So our hero went to their selected foe. First match Garu vs. Tobe.

Tobe(smug): Just because you have the power of yang don't mean you have an advantage of me.(he pulled back his hood revealing a demonic rune) For I have being empowered with the strength of the Oni!

Garu didn't say a word, or look even slightest impressed, he just made "bring it on" taunt to Tobe which made him angry.

Tobe(angry): I'll silence your silent defiance once and for all!

Garu kept his taunt and Tobe furiously charged with his swords drawn. His swords clashed with the Yang blade, which Garu defended with effortlessly. Tobe kept on his assault, sword slashes and firing balls of oni energy all were blocked by Garu effortlessly. Tobe got madder as he was shaking with anger.

Tobe(furious): Let's see how you block this.

A million Tobe clones surrounded Garu in a blink of the eye.

Tobes: Get ready to die Garu!

Garu didn't even seem to care. All the Tobe's attacked at once some fired oni blast others went in with their swords. They kept up this mass assaulted for a few seconds then relent thinking Garu was finished...only to see him standing there with the same bored expression on his face completely untouched.

Garu: Are you done yet?

Garu readied his Yang blade, which was now glowing, for attack.

Tobes(a bit scared): Why is your blade glowing?!

Garu: While you were lamely trying to do any damage to me my blade has been absorbing all that energy you foolishly wasted. Now feel The Revenge of Yang!

The Yang blade extended to the size of a great sword and Garu swung his blade in all around completely destroying all the surrounding Tobes, leaving only one, who was heavily hurt, the original Tobe.

Now that little squabble is over let's see how Pucca faring. Like Tobe, Dogma have been empowered with oni power, she attacked with her own spells that where strengthen by the oni power. Despite the extra power, Pucca was effortlessly blocking her attacks with the Yin Fan, which acted as a good shield. Pucca was having fun sometimes she danced around Dogma's attacks much to Dogma's frustration.

Dogma(greatly mad): STOP PLAYING AROUND FOOLISH CHILD AND FIGHT OR ARE YOU TOO CHICKEN TOO?!

Pucca: Oh! It's my turn? Okay! (giggles)

She rushed up to Dogma with lightning fast speed her fan, which was glowing, readied for attack.

Pucca: Rising Sun! (Gong!)

With that Pucca uppercut Dogma with her fan and sent her flying into the pole. Uarg was watching this all and getting very mad.

Uarg(angry): YOU TOO DOLTS! STOP PLAYING AROUND AND FINISH THEM!

Both Dogma and Tobe got up from being beaten up in one move.

Tobe: Time to show the real strength of oni!

Dogma: Yeah!

There forms began to shift as Tobe began to changed into a giant crimson red, evil and wicked looking, mantis with giant wicked sickles and Dogma changed into a demonic spider women which had her upper body, which her features more feral and the lower body of a spider. They two transformed villains glared at Garu and Pucca. Garu and Pucca looked at each other.

Garu(mentally): so they stepped up

Pucca(mentally): looks like it

Garu(mentally):let's us stepped up as well

Garu and Pucca became beings of light (black for Garu and white for Pucca) and their body morphed. Garu became a black moth with white wings both had the yang half on them; its antenna looked like Garu's ponytails. Pucca became a beautiful white butterfly with black wings both hand the yin have on them, its antenna were the round puff balls of Pucca's hair. The two floated there, their wings flapping in union creating a little gust. Dogma let loose a string of web on the two and tried to ensnare them and Tobe rushed forward with his scythes drawn. Pucca and Garu flapped their wings harder in union creating a strong whirlwind which blown back both Tobe and Dogma's web strand, the result was both Tobe and Dogma being entangled with Dogma's own web. Then Garu let loose a powerful ear splitting screech that cause the ground to tear and created a supersonic sound wave that hit Tobe and Dogma. The attack shook them good and then Pucca flew over them, releasing a yellow dust where she flown that cause beautiful flowers to grow and ensnare the two villains thus defeated them.

End of Part /


	6. Chapter 6

Part /

Yin-Yang: God and Goddess of Union

Garu and Pucca returned to their original forms with Tobe and Dogma defeated there was one left... Uarg. Uarg drawn his katana and stood his ground though he was quivering.

Uarg: Come and get a piece of this if you think you can handle it.

Garu: Give up clone

Pucca: Give up and spare yourself the pain

Uarg: First of my name is Uarg second of I'LL NEVER GIVE IN I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!

Then he let loose a violent surge of oni lightning from the blade of his katana, which was blocked however which Pucca's fan. The Garu rushed in with the Yang blade drawn.

Garu:Don't say we didn't warn you.

And sliced Uarg which sent him flying into the bleachers.

A sinuous voice: Is everything going to plan my pet?

Uarg looked in shock as Lilthe appeared out of nowhere in front of him. She was smiling and staring at him amusely.

Lilthe: so do you have my payment ready?

Uarg:umm no Lilthe I don't those two(gestering to Pucca and Garu) are keeping me from attaining your souls.

Lilthe studied the two and smiled: Are these the two who you want revenge on?

Uarg:Yes Lilthe

Lithe:then allow me to get rid of them for you my pet.

She floated towards Pucca and Garu who'd held their ground.

Lilthe(laughing coldy):Aren't you two a cute couple being infused with the power of yin and yang and here I thought I was going through this whole ordeal with no fun.

Garu(readying his blade): We'll show the meaning of "fun" if you don't high tail it back where ever you came from oni

Lilthe(now laughing hard): Come and get me big boy

Garu charged with his Yang blade, he came down on Lilthe with a mighty blow only to block by only two delicate looking fingers. Lilthe kept on laughing as she pressed her palm on Garu's chest.

Lilthe: My turn!

Blast! Lilthe blasted Garu with a burst of oni energy that sent him flying through the pole and landed 20 ft from it.

Pucca(alarmed):Garu!

She went to heal Garu, who got up from the attack, and looked where Lilthe was only found her missing!

Pucca: Where she go!

Lilthe (appearing right behind them): Looking for me?

Bam! She smacked them from behind making them fly into stands. Then her crimson red hair went forth like tentacles and grabbed the two and repeatedly smacked them into one another. Garu cut himself free and Pucca. Lithe examined where her hair had been cut.

Lilthe (now angry):OOO! You'll pay for ruining my beautiful hair!

She fired oni powered laser beams from her eyes that hit the ground beneath Pucca and Garu and made it explode and sent Pucca and Garu flying upward. She appeared where they were flying too. She outstretched her hand.

Lilthe(coolly):Night night children.(laughs coolly)

Boom! She let loose another surge of her oni power that sent our heroes flying downwards and the impact was so great it created a carter! Pucca and Garu begin to climb the crater, only to see Lilthe up there looking down on them with a cruel smile and flashing eyes.

Pucca(mentally):She's too strong!

Garu(mentally):There has to be away to defeat her,

Pucca(mentally):But how?

Their necklaces suddenly began to glow and hover around their necks. Then the two halves joined together and Pucca and Garu became being of light. Their forms warped together creating the yin-yang symbol in mid-air, then symbol began to spin around and around. Then foot with a black slipper stepped out of the symbol. Then stepped a tall and handsome man or was it a woman it was hard to tell. The person wore a robe that was white on one side and black on the other, the robe's sleeves were the opposite color, the other foot wore white slipper, the person had its hair tied in on bun on top of its head with a half black half white ribbon, but the most unusually feature of all was its face which appeared be wearing the Yin-Yang symbol as a mask the two spots on the two halves glowed either black (yin) or white (yang). When Master Shoo saw this person he froze in shock.

Ching: What's wrong Master Shoo?

Shoo: The person who just stepped out of that portal is no other than the god and goddess Yin and Yang the major deitiy of Unity.

Abyo: Wait you said two persons there's only one?

Shoo: That's because Yin and Yang share the same body. What I want to know why and how are they here, for they rule in spirit world.

Lilthe(smug):Why Master and Mistress Ying and Yang what I have done for having the honor of being in your presence?(bowing to them mocking)

Yin-Yang (sounded like two voices one was warm and gentle(yin) and the other was cold and rough(yang): Your presence on this world disrupts the balance between harmony and disharmony, the balance that is our charge to maintain.

Lilthe (acting all innocent): Aww I'm sowwy Mastew and Mistwess I've been a bad girl. She slapped herself on the hand.

Yin-Yang: spare us your pity foolishness, flee back to spirit world where you belong or we we'll force you too.

Lilthe: Well I like to see you try!

She fired her laser oni eye beams at Yin-Yang, who simply stretch out their left hand, the one in the white sleeve and bore the yin symbol in their palm, blocked the attack. Then Yin-Yang suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of Lithe which their right hand, the one in black sleeve that bore the yang symbol it their palm, on Lilthe chest.

Yin-Yang: Your foolish arrogance will be your pain oni.

Blast! They shot off Lithe with a burst of yang chi and flew her into a tree. Lilthe got angry and thrown her tentacle like hair at them, but they caught her hair with the yin yang and chopped off effortless with the yang hand. Lilthe examine her chopped hair with horror and fury as she rushed at them with her hand, which now her nails had extended into red claws, ready to slice them, only to disappear at the very last second and reappear a few feet from her. They started to skip around her, leaving four Yin-Yang symbols on the ground where the feet landed. Then where the symbols were arouse into pillars either white (yin) or black (yang) that created the corners of a rectangle around Lithe. Then they reappeared above her.

Yin-Yang: Yin-Yang Prison!

The pillars began to shoot black and white lightning to the other pillars connecting them. Then Yin-Yang slammed their palms together and the pillars shot black and white lightning at Lithe. Lithe got electrocuted in the cross fire. The blast stop and the pillars disappeared. Yin-Yang floated down in front of Lithe.

Yin-Yang: Had enough yet?

Lilthe (furious):Never!

She fired an enormous oni bomb at Yin-Yang, which caught hold of it which both hands.

Yin-Yang (both sounding a bit annoyed): Foolish Oni!

Then the bomb changed into swirling colors of black and white and the launched back at Lilthe. The bomb flew towards her, who got ready to block but the bomb stop right in front of her.

Lilthe(confused):Huh?

Then the bomb, which was really a vortex, being to suck her in, but she cling to the edges.

Lilthe:No! I won't go without the ones that summoned me!

Whatever was left of her hair grabbed Tobe, Uarg, and Dogma and they got all pulled in the portal, Yin-Yang clapped their hands together and the portal sealed itself. Then it extends its yang hand towards the villagers and their bonds were destroyed. They all rushed to Yin-Yang.

Shoo (humble): thank you o great Master and Mistress Yin and Yang it's a great honor to be your presence. He humbling bowed to them.

Yin-Yang: We feel just as honor to be in your presence o'great Master Shoo. They humbling bowed to him.

Shoo (token back): Why my power and honor is nothing compare to you o' united ones.

Yin-Yang: Nonsense you watch and maintain the balance in your city.

Shoo (overwhelmed) Why thank you Master and Misteress Yin and Yang, and thank you for saving us from the oni.

Yin-Yang: That oni present on this earth threaten the balance that we are to maintain. Farewell Master Shoo.

They bowed again and then turned into a whirling yin-yang symbol that shortly separated into Pucca and Garu.

Abyo: Yal did it!

Everyone: hooray!

End of Part /


	7. Chapter 7

Part : Garu's Gift

A few months have passed since Uarg retried to get revenge is in now in the spirit world. Everything went back to normal, everyone went to their ordinary lives. One morning, at the Noodle's restaurant Pucca quickly got up and got dress to start the day. When she went down stairs she found the whole restaurant was empty. She went to look outside and saw a huge crowd in front of a pole. There was mumblings and everyone was gawking at something. Pucca shoved her way to the pole to see a flyer.

PARTY! PARTY! COME ALL TO MY PARTY!

Place: Garu's dojo

Time: 7 o'clock

Date: Tonight

Dress casually or formally it doesn't really matter. It's a dance party so bring your dancing shoes and get ready to boogy,

Uncle Ho: Garu himself is throwing at party? This is not like him.

Villager: And this is all sudden notice.

Another villager: Well I'm going!

Everyone was excited for the party, especially Pucca who spent rest of day deciding what to wear. Meanwhile back at Garu's. Garu and his pals were setting up for the party.

Ching(annoyed):OO! Garu this was of a sudden! Where did you get all this party stuff!

Abyo: Yeah?

Garu didn't say anything just kept setting up.

Chin: And what's with the sudden change I mean you throwing a party Mr. Serious all of sudden lightens up.

Garu kept on working ignoring her. Ching just shook with anger and resumed setting up. It was getting close to party time and what a party it was going be. A live DJ (Santa), tables full of food, a disco ball, Garu did the works for this party. It was 7 and the party got underway, everyone was mingling and dancing, all except two people Garu and Pucca, and this was because Garu hadn't appeared yet. Pucca frantic searched for him but she couldn't find him anywhere!

Pucca:Ching where's Garu?

Ching(still very angry): He disappeared before "his" party started oooo! Men!

Garu(mentally to Pucca):Looking for me?

The music stopped and everyone turned to see Garu, who was wearing a tuxedo, not looking very comfortable in it, he directly went to Pucca. He bowed before her.

Garu: My have this dance?

Pucca, confused as heck, nodded. Then Garu signaled the DJ and classical waltz music started to play and as to be expected Garu waltzed with Pucca.

Pucca(surprised): I didn't know you could dance!

Garu(mentally): Key word "could", I didn't I had to take lessons, man what a work out! And I really hate this monkey suit!

Pucca(giggling, mentally):so you learned to dance for me, why the sudden public display of affection?

Garu(mentally): You'll find out.

Everyone was just staring at them watching. Then Garu signaled the DJ again and tango music began to play, Garu ripped the tux off and was now in a blue, frilly Spanish shirt and white pants and wearing a sumbairo, and started to tango! Everyone began to clamp to their dancing.

Garu(mentally): Shoo! I like this outfit and music much better.

Pucca(enjoying every minute of this, but now getting a little suspicious, mentally) me too. Now what are you up to Garu?

Garu(smiling, mentally):You'll find out!

Then the music stopped. Garu let go of Pucca. All eyes were on them. Garu cleared his throat.

Garu: My dear friends of Sooga I thank you for coming to my unexpected party. Your probably all wonder why I'm throwing it so I'll do you a favor and get on with it.

He kneeled on one knee ( to my readers, you saw this coming I hope!)

Garu:Pucca will you marry me?

He presented a ring, a wedding ring with the yin symbol that was made of daimond and the band made of obsidian. Everyone was frozen in shock, Pucca was wide eyed and mouth gaping open, everyone except Shoo (he knew this going happened and was laughing heartily) became statues. Garu couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Pucca's face.

Master Shoo(laughing):Ho ho ho Garu you dropped a bomb shell on them son.

Garu(chuckling): I know but it's only a matter of time till...

At the moment Pucca just tackles him as hard as a bullet.

Pucca(shriek) YES! YES! I DO! O I DO!

She was crying with tears of joy and smooching Garu. Garu was drumming his fingers and looking annoyed.

Garu: Should have gone ahead and got that bullet proof glass shield!

Pucca was saying things that couldn't be understood for her voice was so squeaky! Everyone was slowly recovering from the shock.

Ching(still can't believe this):Did I just hear right, did Garu propose to Pucca on his own will?!

Garu(still getting smooched): Yes do what a recording?

Abyo:But..but..I thought..I mean we all thought... you didn't love Pucca or even like Pucca!

Garu:I loved Pucca since this overly affectionate sweet thing tackled me and began to kiss me over and over again and chase me over and over again, she is my yin after all.

Now Pucca's uncles understand and began to laugh.

Uncle Ho: My ho ho ho Garu my boy you had us fooled ho ho ho

Pucca got up from smooching Garu, which he was most grateful, and took her ring, put on her wedding finger, and examined it.

Pucca: Where did get such a beautiful ring! It looked like it's made of pure diamond!

Garu:it is pure diamond, I worked my butt off for Master Shoo at the beginning of the year.

Pucca(now getting teary eyed again): aww Garu you worked all that for little of me!

Tackled him again and the smooching him again.

Master Shoo:Ho ho ho! Guess you should have gotten that bullet proof glass shield.

Garu:I doubt it would block my yin here. He affectionately pat her on the head. She giggled.

Pucca: Nothing can get in my way of my yang! (and the smooching continued...poor Garu)

Everyone:aww

End of Part 7

P.S. This fanfic isn't over!


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8: The Flower Finally Blooms (can anyone guess what the meaning to this title is?)

It was time for the Garu and Pucca's wedding. Everyone was there even folks out of town. Garu was already at the altar (in the same tuxedo much to his grief). Now it time for Pucca to come down, the organ player played but Pucca didn't walk down the aisle. Everyone gasp and worried, especially Garu! But Master Shoo (who was the priest to wed them) laughed.

Master Shoo: Ho ho ho Garu this is from you from Pucca.

He gave a note. Garu read in and then burst out laughing.

Ching: What's so funny?

Garu: Listen to this,

Dear Garu,

Don't have a nervous breakdown, were still getting married but I had an idea, since I saw you I've chase and chased you now its your turn to chase me, so Garu my yang can you catch me and bring me to the altar?

Garu laughed again

Garu: I should have known she do something like this.(yelling out) Okay Pucca you want to be the prey this time well here I come but first some chase music. Band if you please.

The band started to play Pucca's theme song.

Garu:No!No! play my song not hers you dolts!

Garu went to chase and catch Pucca while the band played the Garu song...

Garu loves Pucca  
She's a pretty girl  
Ninjas with noodles  
Getting kissy chased, Getting the kissy face  
Wham Bam Bam  
Ga-ga-ga-Garu, Ga-ga-ga-Garu, Funny Love  
Ga-ga-ga-Garu,Ga-ga-ga-Garu  
Ga-ga-ga-Garu, Ga-ga-ga-Garu, Funny Love,  
Ga-Ga,  
Garu Loves Pucca  
Getting kissy chase, Getting the kissy face  
Wham bam bam (and that's how I remix yeah!)

While song played Garu chased Pucca across the whole wedding site.

Garu:I'm going get you Pucca!

Pucca: Haven't got me yet Garu! (giggling)

Garu(got her):ah ya!

But then...poof! Pucca used substitute jutsu and Garu was now holding a log!

Garu: O why did I teach her that move!

Pucca(taunting):O Garu over here!

Garu: Girl you're going get it!

The villagers thought this was too funny they were laughing so hard!

Uncle Ho: At last it's Garu's turn to chase Pucca and she's giving him his money worth!

Master Shoo: Yep! Ho ho

Finally Garu caught Pucca and now was dragging her underarm.

Master Shoo: Are we ready children?

Garu and Pucca: Yep!

Master: Ho ho! Now do you Garu take Pucca as your lawful wedded wife?

Garu: unfortunely I do!

Master: Ho hoho! Now do you Pucca take Garu as your lawful wedded husband?

Pucca(giggling):Yes I do! I do! I do!

Garu(muttering):one I do was necessary...

With that Pucca knocked him on the head.

Garu: Ow!

Master: Ho Ho HO! With the power vested in me I husband and wife, how may kiss the bride.

As they went to kiss, Garu quickly pulled down and umbrella. After that was dancing and Abyo was showing off in front all the ladies. Ching was shaking with angry.

Ching: YOU TRAMPS GET AWAY FROM HIM! AND YOU BOY I HAVE LOVED YOU FROM NO TELLING WHEN AND IVE BEEN TO SHY TO SAY BUT NOW LISTEN YOUR MINE AND YOU'RE GOING TO PUT A SHIRT ON AND KEEP IT ON! YOU UNDERSTAND ME!

Abyo(confused): uhhhh...

Pucca went to the stage and went to microphone.

Pucca:ahem accuse me.

Everyone focused on her.

Pucca: Thank you all for coming to our wedding and now I do believe me and my new husband will show are gratitude with a song!

Garu: Will not!

Pucca:O come on Garu please!

Garu: No!

Everyone (chants) Garu! Garu!

Pucca gave him the puppy eye look.

Garu(giving in): Alright already

Garu went to stage and Pucca whispered in his ear. Garu laughed.

Garu: Excellent song choice!

Pucca: I know

She put on the karaoke machine.

Pucca(clinging to Garu):

can't stop The way I feel  
Things you do Don't seem real  
Tell you what I got in mind  
Cuz we're runnin' out of time  
Won't you ever set me free  
This waitin' 'rounds killin' me

Garu(gets out a crowbar and tries to pry her off)

She drives me crazy  
Like no one else  
She drives me crazy  
And I can't help myself

Pucca(grabbing on tighter)

I can't get any rest  
People say I'm obsessed  
Everything that's serious lasts  
But to me there's no surprise  
What I have, fatal last truth  
Things go wrong, they always do

I won't make it, on my own  
No one likes, to be alone

Garu(gets out a jack hammer)

She drives me crazy

Like no else

She drives me crazy

And I can't help myself

During the instrumental session Garu breaks Pucca's hold and she starts chasing him around the stage.

Pucca(tackled and pinned Garu and cuddling him) I won't make it, on my own

No one likes, to be alone

Garu(trying to get way desperately)She drives me crazy

Like no else

She drives me crazy

And I can't help myself

Garu(drumming his fingers on the stage looking annoyed) She drives me crazy

Like no else

She drives me crazy

And I can't help myself

Garu(now cuddling back) She drives me crazy

Like no else

She drives me crazy

And I can't help myself

The end the song with a kiss and everyone applauded.

Pucca: Nice acting honey

Garu: who said I was acting?

She giggled. Later on that night at dinner Uncle Ho searched for Pucca and Garu but they were not there!

Uncle Ho: Where's Pucca and Garu!

Half the world away on Hawaiian beach was Pucca and Garu lying down cuddling on a beach chair.

Pucca: Wow! Garu how much work did you do?

Garu: Enough to make this day memorable

Pucca: O I will Garu! I will!

Garu(rubbing his bruise from Pucca earlier): so will I ow!

Pucca giggled and whispered in his ear: run!

Garu took the message and took off with Pucca running after him.

End of Part 8 and yes this fanfic is still going!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

An Unexpected Suprise

2 months later after Garu's and Pucca's honeymoon, Pucca was working at the resturant till she all sudden felt real dizzy and collapse. When Pucca woke up she was on a hostiple with a doctor at bedside.

Doctor:Aww Pucca your awake ho ho you gave us quite a scare

Pucca:What happened doctor?

Doctor:O you fainted.Pucca we have some news for you we ran some test and my dear your pregenaut.

Pucca eyes budge out and her face went into shock:WHAT!

Doctor:yep you've been a month at least its okay my dear this is natural.

A knock at the door

Doctor:Who is it?

From behind the door:Doctor Garu is running out of patience we are doing all in our power to restrain him.

Doctor:Ho ho ho. Let him in nurse.

Garu came rushing in all sweaty:PUCCA!

Pucca:Garu calm down I'm all right please take a moment to breath.

Garu just stand there and catch his breath and finally: Are you okay? (threatening) You better tell me whats wrong doctor.

Doctor:ho ho ho. I think I'll leave that to Pucca.

Pucca(meekly):Garu honey were going have ..a baby.

Garu has been through many tough sitiutions but nothing could prepare him for this, he totally fainted and slammed to the ground. Pucca quickly got up and rush over to him.

Doctor(laughing hardly):Don't worry my dear thats normal. Ho ho ho!

Garu slowly came too and looked up to see Pucca's face.

Pucca:Garu baby I'm sorry.

Garu:For what?

Pucca:For bring this on you

Garu: O honey don't be sorry.(chuckled) It was going happen sometime just thought not this soon.

Doctor:I hear that alot. Ho ho ho

Garu: But I'm very very happy now. I'm going be a father! Whoopie! (starts dancing around)

Pucca:and I'm going be a mother! (starts dancing around but then suddenly stumbled but Garu caught her)

Garu: Come baby lets take you home and I'll make your favorite dinner.

Garu been in many tough fights but nothing and I mean nothing would prepare him for what he had to deal with over 9 months. He had deal with Pucca's mood swings, crazy cravings, her morning sickness poor him. But finally it was time. Pucca was on the operation table, Garu at her side.

Doctor:Now Pucca push

Pucca scream and pushing her hardest.

Garu:Come baby you can do it I know you can.

Then Pucca gave one more shove and Garu fainted.

End of Part 9

Now my readers time for some reader involvement. In your reviews give me two names one boy and one girl. The ones I like best will be the ones I'll use for the next and final chapter:A Dawning of a New Generation.


	10. Chapter 10

Dawning of a New Generation:

5 years later

Garu was walking to the resturant after a long day of teaching kids the art of the ninja since now he is sensei. Beside him walked his son, Yangru who looked like his mother in the face and had one ponytail like his dad's ontop of his head. He wore a black training gee with his hands resting on the hilts on his two practice katanas. He face is always a serious one rarely talks and rarely smiles. They entered the door...

A excited girl voice: PAPA!

Out came Garu and Pucca's daughter Yinca who lept in her father's arms. She had the face of her father with one puff ontop of her head, shr wore a white little dress. Her face is always a fun one always talks in her high excited voice and always has a smile on her face.

Yinca: PAPA! How was your day? BUBBA! (bounce of her dad and now bounce around Yangru) Can you believe it Yangru! Today is the day! You and me are 5 now! Hey! Where you going? Come back here I'm not done talking to you...

As she kept yammering Yangru found a corner and stood there like a statue.

Yinca(shakeing her head at him): Daddy! Today the day! Can we start now I want party! Can we daddy? Can we?! CAN WE!?

Garu(laughing): Hold on Yinca wait till the guess arrive! And wheres your mother?

Yinca(giggling like her mother): right behind you!

Pucca grabbed Garu from behind and kissed him.

Pucca: I still got eh Garu?  
Garu: yep you still got it

Yinca: Mommy! Yangru is be a statue again! I don't get him todays our birthday and he acts like a bump on a log!

Pucca went over to Yangru and embraced him.

Pucca: Hey little warrior did have a good day at you father?

Yangru nodded.

Pucca: uh-huh I want a vocal answer young man do I have to tickle it out of you?

Yinca; yes mommy tickle him!

Pucca start to tickle Yangru and he squirmed.

Pucca: O (laughing) so were being stubborn are we well I guess the whole family will have to jion in to make you talk!

Then the whole family joined in! Yangru squirmed like a worm on a fish hook!

Garu; we arent going stop till you talk son

Yinca: so spill it!

Yangru(giving up); Yes! now stop(giggling) tickling me!

Everyone(except yangru) laughed. Yangru got up and resume his statue stance. Pucca gave her son one last hug.

Pucca: Please try to enjoy today my son for its your birthday! I do believe my mighty warrior can relax for one day, and it would mean so much for your sister.

Yangru(silently); Yes mommy

Pucca kissed her son on the head.

Pucca: Well we better finish up setting up guest will soon arrive

Yinca: RIGHT ON IT!

The Yinca with amazing speed and agility set forth set up streamers, tables, and other party decorations. Just then the doors flew open.

a loud voice: YANGRU! GET READY TO FIGHT!

Then a girl, dress in a black gui, came flying toward Yangru with her fist ready to hit, but in a split second Yangru unseathed his wooden kantana and blocked the blow. The girl looked like Ching but was tan like Abyo and had long black hair. Her hands and feet were tapped up as she attack Yangru with a barrage of kicks and punches, all of them getting blocked by Yangru.

Girl:I WILL BEAT U YANGRU WITH IT KILLS ME!

Abyo(now standing in the doorway): Abyi thats enough daugther!

Abyi: Ah dad I just having fun!

Ching(next to him):ooo you two!

Alongside of them was a tall boy with a quite a built on him. He looked like Abyo but had only a beaded ponytail on back of his head. The boy carried a staff and had a gentle and pleasant smile on his face. The boy went up to Garu and Pucca.

Boy(humbly): Greetings Mr. and Mrs. Garu and Pucca, thank you for inviteing us to Yinca's and Yangru's birthday party. And then he bowed.

Garu(laughing): Quite welcome young Chang.(to Pucca) Are we sure he's Abyo's son?

Pucca(laughing): Yes he takes after his mother.

Yinca:Chang!

She rushed up with unbelievable speed and embrace Chang, who thank god he's so strong or she would knock him down. Chang blushed a bit and returned the hug.

Chang(bashful) Greetings Yinca happy birthday

Yinca; Thank you! SO DID YOU GET A PRESENT?! WHAT YOU GET ME!? WHAT YOU GET ME!? O PLEASE MY HAVE IT NOW!!

Garu(chuckling): Just a minute young one everyone's not even here yet.

Yinca(sad):aww daddy!

Chang went up to Yangru: Greetings Yangru(bowing) happy birthday.

Yangru nodded.

Abyi:Hey I was talking to Yangru Chang get lost!

She punched him but he caught her fist. Shaking his head he returned to his parents.

Chang: is there anything I could help with?

Yinca: Yeah your tall I need your help!

Chang:it would be an honor

So the two finished setting up for the party while the parents talked and Abyi kept trying to hit through Yangru's swords. Over time more and more guest arrrive.

Yinca;CAN WE GET THIS PARTY STARTED NOW!

Pucca: yes Yinca

Yinca:YIPPEE! LETS GET TO THE PRESENTS!

Garu:wait young one you have to slice yals cake first.

Yinca;Aww! WELL COME ON BRING ON THE CAKE!

Then Pucca's three uncles, who were old as time now, brought out a grand black and white five layered cake.

Everyone sang happy birthday to them and now it time to blow out the candles, but Yangru was still in the corner!

Yinca:YANGRU GET YOUR BUTT OVER SO WE BLOW OUT THE CANDLES AND GET TO OUR PRESENTS!

Yangru didn't even budge

Yinca then stomped over there and they tumbled for a bit and then Yinca came back dragging back Yangru tied up with streamers.

Yinca:Ready bubba?  
Yangru just shook his head.

Yinca: 1..2..3..

and they blew out candles. Everyone clapped.

Yinca:NOW FOR PRESENTS!

So they went and open there presents, Yangru quietely opened his and nodded thanks to the giver while Yinca tore through her and repeated through thank you. When was all done and everyone as gone Pucca and Garu present their gifts.

Pucca: Children you've gave our lives with so much joy

Garu:so were going give you something back

And they gave them a small box. Inside was two necklaces with the yin-yang symbol. Yinca took the yin and Yangru took the yang then the family embrace each other.

Both: Thank you Father and Mother.

The end

note for the writer; well thats that. with this last chapter I give yal premission to use any characters I made up in my stories. Of course keep the charactization correct each character has his or her theme.

Yangru-The Silent Warrior

Yinca:The Joyful Girl

Abyi:The Dynamite

Chang: The Gentle Giant


End file.
